Social impact of thong underwear
The social impact of the thong has been covered extensively in the media, ranging from a ban on wearing thongs to thongs for the underaged. The rise of thong usage has been linked to a rise of sexual fetish in societyOneil McQuick, The Sexuality Series, Page 29, L.I.M Publishing, 2007, ISBN 1419642251 and a rise in the desire to go unclothed.Philo Thelos, Divine Sex: Liberating Sex from Religious Tradition, Page 52, Trafford Publishing, 2003, ISBN 1553954009 When discussing the trend of wearing thongs Sharon Daugherty comments in her book What Guys See That Girls Don't: Or Do They? that the fashion industry "may have changed the mindset of our society",Sharon Daugherty, What Guys See That Girls Don't: Or Do They?, Page 61, Destiny Image Publishers, 2006, ISBN 0768423686 which was followed by the observation that "the whole idea of wearing so that no panty line or bumps can show isn't substantiated" and that "the thong was created by fashion designers to arouse sexual thoughts".Sharon Daugherty, What Guys See That Girls Don't: Or Do They?, Page 63, Destiny Image Publishers, 2006, ISBN 0768423686 Thongs have a significant news presence that covered items that ranged from indecent exposure to thongs in popular culture. One of the biggest thong controversies surfaced in November 1995, when a thong flash by Monica Lewinsky played a pivotal role in her seduction of U.S. President Bill Clinton in what would become the Lewinsky scandal.Salon.com news story According to feminist commentator Carrie Lukas, Lewinsky "with her thong-snapping seduction, forever changed the image of the D.C. junior staffer from aspiring policy wonk to sexual temptress."Carrie Lukas, The Politically Incorrect Guide to Women, Sex and Feminism, Page 21, Regnery Publishing, 2006, ISBN 1596980036 Marketing analysts Marian L. Salzman, Ira Matathia and Ann O'Reilly observed in the book Buzz: Harness the Power of Influence and Create Demand that thong brands are riding on the wide media coverage of thongs to create buzz.Marian L. Salzman, Ira Matathia and Ann O'Reilly, Buzz: Harness the Power of Influence and Create Demand, Page 116, John Wiley and Sons, 2003, ISBN 0471273457 Photographer Lauren Greenfield wrote in her book Girl Culture, "Understanding the dialectic between the extreme and the mainstream — the anorexic and the dieter, the stripper and the teenager who bares her midriff or wears a thong — is essential to understanding contemporary feminine identity."Lauren Greenfield, Girl Culture, Chronicle Books, 2002, ISBN 0811837904 In 2004, political commentator Cedric Muhammad wrote in essay The Thong versus the Veil, "We wondered at the end of the day, of the two groups of women most prominently featured on American TV these days, who gains more respect for their intellect and spirit — the Afghan woman who is so totally veiled that you can't even see her eyes or the Black woman in the R&B and Hip-Hop video who dances while wearing a bikini and thong?"Laura Flanders (ed.), The W Effect: Bush's War on Women, Page 181, Feminist Press, 2004, ISBN 1558614710 Campus controversies * In 1999 a Miami University male professor was banned from using the school's recreation center because he refused to stop wearing thong swimwear. The professor challenged the school in court.Salon * In 2000 a Salinas High School principal was in the center of a variety of controversies including bans on clothing to the extent that "thong panties were unofficially banned." One student alleged that she was given a dress-code violation note for wearing a thong.Metro Active This story made national headlines in September 2000.Monterey County WeeklyCNN transcript * In 2002, a female high school vice principal in San Diego physically checked up to 100 female students' underwearChannel 10 news as they entered the school for a dance, with or without student permission, causing an uproar among students and some parents and eliciting an investigation by the school into the vice principal's conduct.NBC San Diego In her defense, the vice principal said the checks were for student safety and not specifically because of the wearing of thongs.Sign On Sandiego newsSign On Sandiego newsUSA TodayCBS NewsNBC San Diego * In 2003, the head teacher of a British primary school voiced her concern after learning that girl pupils as young as 10 were wearing thong underwear to school. This incident led to a media debate about the appropriateness of thong underwear marketed to young girls.BBC (UK) * The dress code for St. Ambrose Academy specifically addresses swimsuits with "thong-cut legs" as inappropriate.Ambrose Academy website At Dixon High School in Dixon, California, the dress code specifies that all undergarments - specifically listing thongs, along with bras and briefs - must be covered.Dixon High School * University of Victoria Law School briefly put the school logo on thongs, but quickly pulled them from sale after controversy sprung up.Indissent, University of Victoria Sports * The University of California 4-H program specifically forbids "string, thong or crochet" swimsuits for women.University of California, Davis For men, the dress code specifies "swim trunks only (no shorts, cut-off pants, or Speedos)." A similar policy by Virginia FCCLA bans "skimpy bikini or thong type suits" for women and specifies "swim trunks" for men ("no speedos").VCCS FCCLA website * In 2001, Vicky Botwright, then 16th seeded in women's squash circuit and dubbed as the 'Lancashire Hot Bot', was prohibited by Women's International Squash Players Association (WISPA) to wear her trademark outfit, a thong and a sports bra, in the British Open Championships.All thong wrong, BBC Sports Online * In 2004, Alexander Putnam competed in the London Marathon in a green thong and painted as a tropical tree to protest against logging in Congo.“Mara-thong” Man runs from Congo loggers, Rainforest Foundation * Female bodybuilders in America are prohibited from wearing thong or T-back swimsuits if contests are being filmed for television, otherwise they are allowed to do so by certain fitness organizations.Maria R. Lowe, Women of steel: female bodybuilders and the struggle for self-definition‎, page 191, New York University Press, 1998, ISBN 081475094X Censorship * The video game Mass Effect received an M-17 rating by the ESRB in part for including characters wearing thongs.Video game Mass Effect gets M-17 rating in part for characters wearing thongs * In 2006, sunbathers were threatened with a ban from wearing thongs in Paris Plage beach, a beach on the River Seine in France.Paris beach ban rules thongs to be beyond the pale, Telegraph UK Earlier, in October 2002, Florida officials banned thongs from Daytona and other public beaches.Alcohol-soaked spring break lures students abroad, USA Today Thongs for younger minors Psychologist Joann Ellison Rodgers conjectures that "wearing thong bikinis is adaptive among teenage girls because it attracts potential mates".Joann Ellison Rodgers, Sex: A Natural History, Page 414, Henry Holt & Company, 2003, ISBN 0805072810 Reporters Alison Pollet and Page Hurwitz observed about that "the most ubiquitous stripper-inspired purchase a girl can make is a thong, a product with a heritage in exotic dancing".Strip Till You Drop, The Nation The 2000s has seen a rise in the popularity of thongs among younger girls, who have been dubbed "thong feminists" by comedian Janeane Garofalo. The trend has been attributed to pop idols like Britney Spears and Jennifer Lopez.Grin and bare it, San Francisco Chronicles * In 2002 Abercrombie & Fitch released a line of thong underwear targeted for girls ages 10–16, though critics pointed out that children as young as seven could fit one of the thongs.CNN MoneyJS OnlineNew York Times A spokesman for A&F, Hampton Carney, stated that he could list "at least 100 reasons why a young girl would want thong underwear." This controversy spawned a great deal of free publicity for Abercrombie, including a chain letter that received wide circulation.Break the Chain website * British retailer Argos also produced child-size thongs and padded bras for girls as young as nine, eliciting a similar response from the public.The Telegraph (UK)The Daily Mail (UK) * British retailer Etam also produced sheer tops and thong underwear for girls as young as nine.The Sun (UK) * In Japan, photobooks and DVDs of underaged girls in T-back thongs has become popular as "T-back Junior Idols", which has come under scorn as a new form of child pornography.Photos of preteen girls in thongs now big business, Japan Times Indecent exposure * In August 2007 a man in Texas was arrested for being naked in his own backyard. He reported that he was in fact wearing a thong and not naked.San Marcos Daily Record "Backyard exposure leads to arrest" * In 2007 reports surfaced in Florida of a man wearing a thong or g-string walking around at 4 a.m., spurring police reports and a news release. Though police confirm that no laws were broken, the article refers to those who saw the man as "victims."TC Palm "Witnesses report possibly nude man walking between homes in PSL neighborhood" * In 2008, a 23-year old student was arrested in Paisley, Scotland, for breach of peace as she was lap dancing in a thong inside her home.Student arrested for lapdance in her own home, Sunday Mail UK * In 2006, Miss Nevada USA Katie Rees was stripped of her crown when her indecent pictures surfaced, including one showing her pulling down pants to reveal thong underpants.Disgraced Miss Nevada USA Katie Rees Asks for a Second Chance After Being Stripped of Her Crown, FOX News Other controversies * A YMCA management firm has addressed thongs in dress code policy, stating (in different areas) that "thong-type wear isn't an issue." Additionally, an email from a university fitness center implied that there are safety issues ("thongs on bike seats") that would need to be addressed. * In 2007 a man who had broken into a home wearing only a thong was sentenced to 20 years in prison for burglary and attempted rape.WPCO 9 (ABC) "Thong-Wearing Burglar Sentenced"WKRC 12 (CW) "Thong Robber Sentenced to Prison Time" He pleaded "guilty but mentally ill" at the May trial and was sentenced in July. * In 2007 the Tennessee Department of Correction banned prison visitors from wearing thong or g-string underwear. In the words of Correction Commissioner George Little, prisoners "don't need any help getting turned on."Fox News "Tennessee Bans Prison Visitors From Wearing G-Strings, Sexy Lingerie" * After the 2004 Indian Ocean tsunami, thousands of thongs were included in relief packages to Sri Lanka. * During photography for Google Street View, a woman in a thong was one of the images discovered that caused consternation over the project.The London Paper * In 2005, the New York Daily News reported an incident of female United States GIs in Iraq stripping down to their thongs to participate in mud wrestling as an entertaining show.Female soldiers dress down & get dirty for mud romps G.I.S GONE WILD, NY Daily News Popular culture Despite any controversy, thongs - both the underwear and swimwear types - have spawned a wide variety of cultural references, products, and styles. * In 2000, R&B singer Sisqó recorded the "Thong Song" on his Unleash the Dragon album. The song was about "standing up to the machinery that runs our lives."FreshPair news release * Writer-director Glen Weiss made three movies titled the Thong Girl, based on the comic book of the same name.Thong Girl The story of the films revolved around the Thong Girl, an independent superhero. Parts of the film was shot in Nashville's mayor's office in 2007.In Dissent * Beermaker Rolling Rock aired a commercial poking fun of male thong wearers during Super Bowl XLI.SplendAD * Shefali Zariwala, a model in India, became known as the "thong girl" for her performance in the music video of the song Kaanta Laga.'I'm India's original thong girl', Times of India The album sold two million copies and the music video became an overnight success in India.Indian Government censors music videos, Australian Broadcasting Corporation * In 2008, a diamond studded thong worth US$122,000 was featured in a Singapore lingerie fashion show. It had 518 brilliant-cut diamonds, totaling 30 carats, studded into the front of a black lace thong in a floral pattern, as well as 27 white gold tassels hanging off it.Diamond thong shown to the throng Reuters *In the film Strange Wilderness Jonah Hill's character is depicted wearing a pink thong that only becomes visible when he bends over to pick something up. *In the comedy film John Tucker Must Die the protagonist (Kate) convinces John to wear a thong (which he is eventually photographed wearing) as a form of humiliation. Thong organizations Formed in 2005, the Blue Thong Society is a women's social group similar to the Red Hat Society but with a somewhat younger demographic, typically between the ages of 35 to 65."Iowa City ladies, get out your thongs", Iowa City Press-Citizen This group for rebellious women who want to flaunt their youthfulness into middle age has grown nationally to more than 200 chapters and nearly 4,000 members.Organization unites women"Blue thongs show up in Tustin", OC Register. Similar other organizations have also surfaced that bear names like the British Thong Society,British Thong Society the Scarlet Thong Society,Scarlet Thong Society the Pink Thong Society,Pink Thong Society and the Black Thong Society.Black Thong Society See also *Thong (clothing) *G-string *Whale tail *Sexualization *Sexual objectification *Underwear as outerwear References Category:Lingerie Category:Underwear Category:Sports clothing Category:Swimsuits Category:Nudity